Holy Injustice, Part 1: Templar Rising
by Desuka Kira
Summary: X-23 has only ever wanted to be normal. And when she finally gets that chance, fate brings her an old friend, and together, they must face a threat that would consume all of mutantkind. Not based in Bayville. That's Part 2.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey boys and girls, Kira here, debuting with his first ever Evolution Fanfic! This show was my childhood for at least three years. And one of the main things I remember about the show was the HUGE crush I had on X-23. Sad, I know, but I was like ten, give me some slack. Anyways, I've been toying with this concept for a few years now, and I've finally got a concise plot drawn out. A forewarning, this fic has some anti-religious elements. Anyways, welcome to part one of _Holy Injustice_, please read and review as always, and remember comrades: Have nice day. (FPS Russia ftw)

**_Freedom for a Slave_**

_Slaves, obey your earthly masters with deep respect and fear. Serve them sincerely as you would serve Christ. (Ephesians 6:5 NLT)_

Kira: You guys sure you want me to tell it?

Laura: ... *snikt*

Kira: Alright, alright! Sheesh, you need to put a leash on her, bro.

*slash*

Kira: Aaaaaaaah! *runs from room with half his fringe missing*

*Shaun breaks out laughing*

...Without further ado...

She ran. Kilometres upon Kilometres passed below her feet as she desperately ran from bad men. Bad men who would take her back to even more bad men who wanted to do bad things to her. To poke and prod and cut and break her body, test her will, her mind, her strength, her limits. She wouldn't go back, no, she _couldn't_ go back. She _would_ escape.

She ran... right into a massive, scaly leg. The leg moved to be replaced by a body, then by a head, both massive and scaly. The eyes upon the head stared into her own, looking. It seemed... pleased with what it saw, and sat back in the centre of the clearing.

After waiting for her mind to work again, the girl moved into the centre and climbed into a small crevice made by the beast's body, hoping the dangerous beast would scare away her pursuers. The body rumbled with something that almost seemed... a chuckle, causing her whole body to vibrate from the sheer size of the beast's body. The heat was also very... comforting to her. She had to actually think about that word for a second. _Comfort? Am I allowed to feel comfort?_

Suddenly the beast's body shifted as she heard the deep rumblings of a snarl. As she fell to the ground, she spotted her pursuers standing there, staring in fear at the beast. "What the fuck?" One said before the beast lunged, decimating the entire squad as if they were nothing. It then turned and wrapped its body around her, again shielding her from outside eyes.

She fell asleep there, although it was only the light sleep she was trained to use. Two hours passed before she was startled awake by the lack of... warmth at her back. Looking around, the beast was replaced by a boy not a year older than herself. He was sleeping peacefully there as she watched him.

He stirred after another fifteen minutes, and she suddenly went on the defensive. "It's alright... I won't hurt you." The boy told her to try and relax her, without effect. "You... met my other half. I'd... like to be your friend, if you want to. My name's Shaun, what's yours?" The question was innocent, naive. And a very welcome break from the seriousness of her life right now. "I... don't have a name." The girl finally spoke after a minute of silence, bringing a smile to the boy's face.

"Then we'll give you a name. How does... Laura sound?" The smiling boy watched the blank faced girl as she seemed to ponder over the name before nodding. "Laura..." Tasting the name on her own lips. "It will do." She walked towards the young boy, closing half the distance before dropping into a defensive stance once again.

"Come with us, X-23, and your friend won't be hurt." A woman walked into the clearing with a dozen armed men behind her, smiling. "I promise." The woman smiled wickedly at the girl, who was visibly shaking as she tried to make a choice. Her choice was clear as her claws sheathed into her hands and she began walking towards the woman. "Laura... come here again, and we'll meet. For sure." Shaun said to her with a sad smile on his face. "Good-bye, Shaun." Laura said without turning back, and suddenly, both their consciousnesses went blank.

Shaun woke the next morning to see his mom's faces in his, her expression making it obvious she was worried sick. "Shaun!" Suddenly hugging him, she pulled him into her chest and smiled. "Thank God. I thought you might not make it when you were still for so long."

"I'm fine mom, what happened?" She looked at him weirdly, making Shaun wonder what was wrong. "You... don't remember? The men said that you might not, but you really don't?" Shaun looked at her a bit longer before putting his head into his hands and focusing. "No... I remember... losing control. It's... a blank after that."

"Some hunters found you, dear. You were suffering from severe hypothermia; it seemed as if you'd been out there for days. They didn't ask questions, they probably thought you were a runaway." Shaun sighed. "So my secret's safe."

X-23 woke the next morning and began her daily routine as if nothing over the last few weeks had actually happened. Through a monitor, a faceless man smiled as he watched her. "You should not become attached to other demons, girl. You will be a plague onto your own kind, and help us rid the world of your ilk." Only one discernable feature was present upon the man: A badge with the iron cross upon it, with the words 'Recessit ad Obscuratum Diem' below it.

It's been five years since the two children met, and Shaun began another regular day at school. As per his usual routine, the young boy rose with the sun, the warmth that it brought invigorating him. His body rose from the covers, dressing himself in some warm clothes before quietly sneaking down the stairs of his home and out the door.

Of course, not before grabbing his most prized possession. Wrapped in a tight cover of cloth, the two foot long item was about an inch and a half wide and bulging four fifth's of the way down its length. A note attached to the silk rope tying it saying _Always keep this by your side, son. It will carry our family into the future._ Shaun smiled at the note before putting the package on his back and tying the attached silk rope off in front of him.

The moment he stepped out the door, Shaun stretched widely, exposing as much of his body to the sun as he could. It felt invigorating to be in the morning light, when the sun was just rising and its rays were first hitting the sky. Being what he was, Shaun couldn't help but love the sun, rising and falling with it as often as could.

He'd woken to this scene every day of his life. A very suburban section of a small city, laying on the edge of the forests of the Great Canadian Shield, at the very centre of the quaint suburbia sat the house of the Sigurdsson family. His home for the past 15 years. And every day for the last five, he'd done the same thing after waking with the sun. The same thing he was doing now as he ran towards the edge of the suburban oasis.

Near the edge of the suburban landscape sat a small park where playgrounds and grass allowed the many locals a small bit of outdoor entertainment during the few months of the year that allowed it. And at the far end of that park sat an ornate gate, with words embedded into the top saying 'Sights of the Shield Nature Walk'. Shaun made a bee line for the archway and quickly entered the forest path that was so well trampled.

He was nearly halfway down the path when he suddenly shot off to the left, passing through some denser brush before entering a massive clearing of grass, an ancient tree at the centre with a flat rock beside it. Shaun smiled at the sight. Ever since his bout with hypothermia as a child, he'd known of this place. The... other half of him won't tell him why, but this place is important to him. And he'd been here every morning since then, feeling a strong pull to it. Today, that pull was stronger. _Something is going to happen today..._

_**You've finally acknowledged your sixth sense. **_Shaun blinked twice before going back into his meditative trance upon the rock. _Sixth sense, Ragnir? __**The ability to feel your destiny in front of you. **_Shaun visibly stiffened at that. This feeling was telling him something big will happen today. Something that would change his life forever. _Not an easy thing to know. __**It is like that one human said, "Sometimes, it is better not to know."**_

Shaun sighed before resuming his meditations. The sun rose around six in the morning during these summer months, and he truly delighted in an early sunbathe while calming his mind. He sat there, slowly breathing, and continuously making a soft humming sound from his diaphragm, as his mind stopped processing on a conscious level. All the life in the clearing, the plants, the insects, the animals, he could feel them all on the edge of his mind. _**Such is the way of dragons. Our entire race possesses three innate magicks. This are the First: The Sixth and Seventh Sense. We can feel our destiny and touch the minds of all life around us.**_

Ragnir didn't let Shaun know, however, that his own sense stretched much farther than the clearing, nor the fact he felt someone watching them. _**After all, she will come to us in time. Her presence is a foreboding to the days ahead.**_

X-23 watched from the edge of the clearing, observing the young man as he sat and did what appeared to be meditation exercises. _If he is here, there must be some sort of dwelling nearby. I can use him to get out of the forest._ Her mind still wondered how she'd arrived at this clearing. After all, it'd been two weeks since she destroyed the head of Hydra, Viper, with the help of her Father. Yes, she's come to terms with the fact that Weapon X... Logan, sorry X-23... that _Logan_was her biological family, and after thinking about both their age and attitude towards each other, him being her dad fit best.

Ow! Sorry, Laura, I got sidetracked! Anyways, her mind was slowly playing the events of the last few weeks over and over, trying to find out exactly _why_ she came here...

Flashback

_She smiled up at the chopper carrying her dad away. _After the heat dies down, I'll go to the Institute. But I need to wait until SHIELD tires of looking. _Looking about, she realized something. She didn't know where to go! Without HYDRA, without her dad, she had nothing to rely on, and no real knowledge of anything. So she did what came naturally to her: She let instinct drive her. And instinct said to go east._

_ Her body moved without thought, listening to the animal inside her. A beast created to kill. But what her creators forgot, is that all beasts truly only want to be free. The brush flew past the beast as it moved through it fluidly, barely grazing the deep grass or the thick growth. Occasionally she'd pass by other beasts, herbivores grazing or the carnivores hunting them, but she paid them little heed, and they did the same. Her mission was clear: keep moving, find what her instinct is pointing her to._

_ A week passed since she set off eastward and X-23 stops at a small pond to bathe. She smiled at the shocking feel of the chilling waters, feeling the blood of her meals and the dirt of the wilds wash off of her body. The contentment was easily destroyed, though, as she smelled danger, in the form of a pack of wolves. They quickly surrounded the pond, bringing a growl from X-23's lips. The legendary sound of 'snikt' was heard as she suddenly lunged at the alpha-male of the pack, killing it instantly._

_ The other wolves charged her soon after, but her advanced training was too much for the wild beasts. Amongst the flurry of claw, fang and metal, each wolf could be heard howling for its own death, the human girl overpowering the whole pack. She stood amongst the beastial corpses, breathing heavily to try and calm her bloodlust. "I am not a beast..." She repeated inside her mind and out loud, reminding her of her humanity. After the lust for blood was gone, she went back into the pond to wash all of the blood off, sighing at the wasted time. She was trained to be efficient, and any inefficiency bothered her._

_ Two more weeks pass and the girl begins to have a feeling of déjà vu. _Have I been here before? I don't remember it... but it feels familiar. Not only familiar... it feels... comforting. Why? _Within herself her conscious mind debated while her instincts controlled her body fully. It kept moving, following a path that her body remembers from 8 years ago, but her mind did not. The smell of the air told her that a town or city was nearby, but it was mixed in with the raw smells of nature, so it was not so putrid._

It was only moments since the first sensing of human dwellings that X-23 had stumbled upon this clearing, instantly hiding when she saw the young man in the centre of it. _Familiar... just like that path, he feels... familiar._ She watched the young man, sat in that absurdly uncomfortable position for an hour before the boy rose up and began walking towards the far north edge of the clearing. Laura circled the clearing as she followed him, making sure to keep him in her sights.

After following behind him just off the path for a while, the trees began to thin, causing X-23 to back away from the target a bit so she wouldn't reveal herself. Relying on her sense of smell and hearing, she kept her focus on the young man as she walked out of the forest and into a small park. Taking a quick look, she saw the man walk into a collection of middle class houses on the edge of the park, and the ex-assassin decided to change her objectives. "I need to scout out the city, find out where I am."

Her first step was to find a high ground to view the urban centre. A quick glance towards the town revealed what seemed to be an observation point not far from where she was, probably one of those 'look out points' that were popular during the previous decades. She moved towards it non-chalantly, trying to blend in with the locals as much as possible. It took her fifteen minutes to reach the observation point, and the view gave her exactly what she wanted to know. The City was around two kilometres (one mile) squared, with a single large shopping centre and several smaller businesses around it. A sign near the end of the little plateau gave her the last bit of information she needed.

_Freetown Look Out Point_

After spending a couple hours walking around the city, X-23 finally decided on a course of action. Walking down to the local mall, she went inside and moved straight to the pay phones. Placing in enough money for a long distance call, she dialled the secure line that Dr. Risman had given her to call. After two rings, she heard someone pick up. "Hello, this is Dr. Deborah Risman. Who is this?" X-23 smiled. "Hello, Doctor."

"X-23? I thought... that you..." "No, I'm not dead, Doctor. Though SHIELD believes I am. I need... a favour, Doctor. I want to... try having a normal life. I'm tired of being a weapon. Can you help me?" She heard a light sigh on the other side of the phone. "I can try, X-23. Where are you?" "I'm currently at the mall, in the city called Freetown." She then heard a laugh from the phone. "How odd life is. I'm in Freetown right now, X-23. I'll be there to pick you up soon. I think I've got arrangements for you already."

X-23 spent the next few minutes waiting at the bench at the entrance to the mall, feeling excited, of all things. She was excited to see the Doctor, excited to find out what kind of arrangements she has made. And above all else, excited to be free at last. "I'm finally going to be able to live a normal life." It wasn't long before X-23 saw Dr. Risman walk through the doors to the mall, and when she did, the girl stood up to greet her. "It's been a while, Doctor." The older woman smiled down at the young girl. "You've been practising your speech. You sound just like a girl your age." The doctor leaned down and hugged the young mutant, bringing a sense of confusion to the girl. "I'm glad you're alright, X-23."

After a few moments, the doctor pulled back, allowing the young teen to regain her senses. "Thanks, Doctor. You said you may have a place for me?" Dr. Risman smiled at her and signalled X-23 to follow her. She led the girl to her car, parked just outside of the mall, and opened the passenger side door for her. Soon the pair was on the road, heading towards the urban centre that Laura had entered the city through. They pulled up in front of a small, single story house nestled among more of its kind. "Come, X-23. There's someone I want you to meet."

The young girl was hesitant. Who could the Doctor want her to meet? She moved towards the house cautiously, telling herself that the doctor wouldn't betray her. She entered the house and took of her shoes, walking onto the warm rug behind the doctor. When they entered the living room, a young woman that was sitting in a reclineable chair stood up with a look of shock. X-23 noted her appearance with a similar shock. The woman had deep auburn hair and bright green eyes, with a face that the mutant had no doubt would be her own in a decade or so.

"X-23, say hello... to your biological mother."


	2. The Heir of Gram

_Chapter 1: The Heir of Gram_

Think not that I am come to send peace on earth: I came not to send peace, but a sword.

Matthew 10:34

Shaun: Why do we start the chapters with those quotes, anyways?

Kira: Just something I do, I guess.

Laura: You're trying to make a slight at somebody, aren't you?

Kira: Not really. This story is rather anti-religious to begin with. I don't think anyone who actually reads it would be offended.

And now, on with the story...

An awkward situation is defined as a scenario which is unreasonable, difficult, or just plain weird. And that's exactly the kind of situation X-23 had landed herself in. She felt emotions rising, some familiar, some not so familiar. "My... mother?" She managed to squeeze out of her lips, and the doctor nodded to her. "I... _We've_ got some explaining to do. But first, introductions." Dr. Risman looked to the other woman and nodded. She walked up to X-23, extending one hand for a shake. The teen mutant looked the woman once over, and could easily tell she was her biological mother. X-23 obviously didn't get her looks from Weapon X... _Logan_, Gods that will take some getting used to. No, she got her looks from this woman. The brown hair, the radiant green eyes, and the lovely earthen brown of her skin, this woman was basically what X-23 would look like in twenty or so years.

The woman finally spoke, revealing a deeper female voice. "I'm Elizabeth Kinney. I guess I'm your mother, though I have no right to claim it..." She averted her eyes from the young mutant, her eyes showing sadness. "I gave birth to you knowing the kind of life you'd have, and I don't blame you if you don't forgive me for that." X-23 took the hand and shook it. "I read the files on you, Mother. Although I hated you at first... I can't blame you." She broke the shake and suddenly hugged Elizabeth. "I'm just... glad I could meet you." The young mutant started crying then just like she did in Logan's arms when she invaded the Institute.

Elizabeth, after a moment of shock and a quick glance at Deborah, returned the hug with a sad smile on her face and a tear falling down her face. "Welcome home." They stayed like that for a moment before Dr. Risman cleared her throat to gain attention. "She still needs a name, Lisa." X-23 spoke out suddenly, surprising even herself with the conviction behind it. "Laura. That'll be my name." The two older women looked at her weirdly. "Why such conviction, X-23?" Dr. Risman inquired, to which the clone responded. "I don't know... it just feels... right. Like I've been called it before."

Just then, the door opened and they heard a voice from the entranceway. "Hey mom, I'm home!" In walked a young man about Laura's age, with deep red hair and chocolate brown eyes. The boy was tall, taller than his mother already, and built big. He instantly looked around the room and frowned. "What's going on?"

Evett gave his mother and pseudo-aunt an open mouthed stare as they told him the details. "You're... kidding, right? Mom told me it was regular old artificial insemination." Elizabeth smiled at her son. "I lied, but you wouldn't believe the truth had I told you. Or worse, you would have said something to the wrong person and been... silenced." Those words made Laura growl from the back of her throat, a very animalistic vocalization she'd been recently told. "If HYDRA even tried it on you, they'd regret it, Evett." Her fists were in balls, drawing blood from her palms. "Laura!" Ms. Kinney rushed over to her daughter and pried the fingers out of the palms only to witness the legendary healing effects of her father. Traits HYDRA had made sure she also possessed. "It's okay... mom. I heal fast." The small smile on her face brought a tear to her mother's. The girl was really trying to become normal. "Was that... a joke, Laura?" Dr. Risman almost fell over laughing at the quaint cheesiness of it. "I'm not good with them, Deborah..." The girl countered back with a blush.

"Back on topic, please! You guys can't be serious about her!" Evett emphasised the sentence by pointing at his half-sister. "A clone of a human weapon that went rogue in the 1950's? You expect me to believe that?" Laura put on a menacing grin then, looking over to her mother as she spoke. "Can I show him?" Elizabeth looked at her daughter for a few seconds before nodding, hoping she wouldn't go overboard. _Knowing that she _is _my daughter, she will._

Laura walked up to her half brother and put her fist so that it was a short distance from his chin. The room got quite for a while, a silence that lasted almost a minute before Evett broke it. "Umm, what-" _Snikt._ The infamous sound resounded through the room as Laura's twin dagger-like appendages extended out of her fist and stopped just short of Evett's jaw. The boy jumped back and nearly wet his pants, screaming loudly. "What the hell?" He stared at his half-sister with a look of massive anger.

"Believe them now, brother?" Evett grumbled a bit before picking himself, and what shred were left of his dignity, off the floor. "Okay... that was pretty convincing, sis." He double checked the girl. Yeah sure, he saw the resemblance she shared with his mother, and the claws definitely were a mutation, but even then the story was a bit farfetched. "I'll take it at face value I guess. Mom has no reason to lie to me, so I guess this means I should probably..." Evett walked up to Laura and placed a hand on each of her shoulders. "Welcome home, Laura."

She placed the hand with the still extended claws on his, showing him as she retracted the two metal blades into her hand. "Can you accept me for what I am, Evett?" Evett suddenly smiled at her. "My best friend's a mutant, Laura. I can handle having a sister that's one, too." Elizabeth smiled. _He's finally putting on that grin. He's accepted her._ Then her memories flowed to her late husband. Her sone resembled him so much, and even more so when he has that grin on. But that story would be for another day. "Well, now that we've agreed to welcome Laura, it's time to get her cover story down."

"I believe we should use one that Laura has practise in, Lisa." The doctor brought out a small datapad, quickly perusing through some files. "Laura, how about Backstory 15c?" The clone smiled at her. "Birth Defect forcing me to be isolated until now. It's perfect, Deborah." Dr. Risman smiled at her. "Call me Aunt Debbie, Laura."

The first rays of sun rose over the horizon east of Freetown were a sign of promise for two very different individuals.

The first was an elderly man wearing a heavy black overcoat, the white collar and cufflinks giving away his profession of faith. He was climbing down out of the semi-trailer's cabin when twilight began to creep out into the world, and by the time he'd thanked the proper, God-fearing man who had given him passage to this town, the sun had finally poked its head up from the east. "A beautiful sunrise. God gives his blessing to those who awake early today." The man was on a holy mission. He was here to serve his Lord in a way only he could. He moved through the town easily, walking to the church that he was given him permission to board at in order to drop of his meagre belongings before heading down into the center of the rural area at the south end of the city.

He approached the place where he would serve his Lord. St. Anne's Community School.

The other was the hero of the story whom we'd left at his house. Shaun awoke with a start as soon as the sun's rays broke through his low set window. A load yawn, almost like a growl, escaped his lips as he rose from bed and got dressed in his usual morning jog attire. It was not long before he was forking off of the forest path and entering his 'secret spot'. Unlike the other riser of this morrow, who hid in plain sight, Shaun hid away from others, preferring the solitude at times.

A thin smile snaked across Shaun's features as he felt the presence of two people enter the clearing. Neither were known to him, but the larger and… bouncier, I guess you could say, of the two was definitely his best friend, Evett. Ragnir had told him that everyone's presence felt a little bit different, and since the young mutant could narrow down the people who knew about this clearing to two or three, he knew that Evett was one of them. The other one was vastly different. She was female, something deep inside him said, and she was… distance. He felt like no matter how much closer her presence got to him, it only moved further away. Like she was trying to distance herself from everything, yet at the same time, live normally.

As soon as Evett came near and Shaun heard him draw breath to speak, Jason spoke out, stopping Evett mid first letter. "Hello, Evett. What a pleasant _surprise_." Evett jumped at him speaking and began to laugh. "You really got to stop doing that, man. I'm going to sock you one next time!" The small giggle caused Shaun to open his eyes and look over the other person. She was about their age, and a tad bit on the short side, being a couple inches shorter than him. She looked a lot like Evett's mother, Lisa, and he could definitely see why her presence felt as it did.

The girl was antsy. Her entire being was on high alert, watching for an enemy that was probably non-existent. He recognized the disposition quickly. It wasn't that of a paranoid person, no, it was one of a hardened warrior. Always ready, always watching. _A girl that age shouldn't be like that._ "What brought you here, Evett? I told you 'Only in Emergencies' did I not?" Evett suddenly went serious and nodded. "Yeah, this is pretty urgent. Shaun, meet Laura. She's my half-sister." Shaun's eyebrow cocked up, and Evett sighed before explaining the story behind her sudden appearance. After it, Shaun nodded. "That explains why she holds herself like a warrior ready to strike."

Laura's eyes widened at that comment. "I try hard to hide that." Shaun smiled. "Laura, I come from a family who have been warriors and soldiers for over 15 generations. We know the trade better than any, and you're a warrior, born, breed, and trained."

The girl suddenly went into a mask from that comment and Shaun instantly regretted it. "Sorry, that was rude of me." He smiled then, and jumped off of the rock a bit dramatically. Three steps brought him up to the girl, and he gave her a friendly smile. "Besides, I'm the same." He emphasised the fact by fastening the item wrapped in silk onto his back, drawing attention to it. "Just because we were forged in the fires of war doesn't mean we have to fight."

Both Shaun's and Evett's eyes went wide as they saw something light up in Laura's own green orbs. A glimmer of hope she'd been afraid to nurture. "Can I really? I've… I've only known death." Shaun smiled. "Then we'll show you life."

"Alright kids." The elderly principal stood in front of the gaggle of Tenth Grade students in the classroom, trying to create order. Eventually they all sat in their respective seats, though even that was up to chaos, since the kids got to choose their chairs. As soon as they sat, and quieted, down, the principal spoke again. "Alright kids, we've got two new people to meet today: A teacher and a classmate." The elderly woman extended a hand over to the door and signalled for someone to come in. The door opened to the gesture, and from it walked in a young girl that two in the class knew. "This is Laura Kinney. She is Evett Kinney's younger sister, to answer the questions I know you all are going to ask." She smiled to Laura. "Tell us a little about yourself."

"Thank you, Mrs. LeVallee." She turned to the class and smiled sheepishly. "Hey… everyone. As you know now, my name's Laura. You're all probably wondering about why Evett never told you about me." She looked over to her half-brother and smiled nervously. "It's because he didn't think we'd ever meet. I… I was born with a rare condition. I was born comatose, and for the better part of my life stayed that way."

"You all know about what the family situation was like after me and Evett were born, I'm sure. You probably always wondered how she could be a full time mom, right? Well… it's because of the hospital I was in." She suddenly looked solemn, and Shaun smiled inwardly. _Good acting._ "I was… a test subject for experimental treatment of my condition."

"It took them 10 years, but they managed to cure it. Now, after four years of therapy, I'm supposedly ready for the world."

The classroom was silent for a moment, and then all the girls rushed up to Laura, asking a million questions a second. They kept at her while the boys talked to Evett and Shaun, somehow knowing he was in on it. This kept up for a minute before a loud voice came from the doorway.

"This is no way for young people to behave." Although loudly spoken, the voice was calm, and kind. All heads turned to see an elderly man with a fully black dress shirt, pants, and shoes combination on. But the most striking feature on him was the white collar on the shirt. "Please, take your seats, kids." The principal asked, and they all did, Laura included, her seat being the open one behind Shaun. "Everyone, this is Father Chambermain, your new History teacher, as well as the homeroom teacher for your class." Shaun stood up then and began walking out.

"Were are you going, Mr. Sigurdsson?" Mrs. LeVallee asked, a bit shocked at his actions. Shaun merely turned to her and spoke. "Do you remember the day I first had to come into your office?" She nodded. "Hard to forget, but I can't believe you were serious."

The teen nodded. "I will not let my education be run by anyone ordained, Mrs. LeVallee. Not after what the Church has done to my family."

And with those works, he left.

"The Hell was that about, man?" Evett asked his best friend just after leaving school. The two always walked home together, and now Laura was in tow as well. Shaun looked at Evett for a while, bringing about an awkward silence, before he sighed. "I guess I owe you an explanation, Evett. I'll tell you at my place; it isn't something to speak of in public." The rest of the walk passed in silence, with Shaun maintaining a solemn attitude, and the siblings beside him wondering what he was about to reveal.

They arrived at the Sigurdsson household a few minutes later. Shaun greeted his mother affectionately, then his younger brother came running into the room, glomping* him on the spot. "Shaun!" Evett smiled at the boy as he looked his way, making the young boy grin even wider. "Evett! You came to play today?" He then looked at the girl beside Evett, and he calmed down considerably. Shaun's mother noticed the girl as well. "Shaun, Evett, care to tell me who your friend is?"

"Cathy, this is my twin sister, Laura." Cathy smiled at the girl. "Welcome to our home. Evett never told us he had a sister." Laura smiled meekly at the elder woman and the child. "To be honest... he didn't know about me until yesterday." Shaun and his mother both looked at each other at the same time, an unspoken agreement for an explanation later passing between them. "Laura, this is my mom, Cathy Trulor. And this little minion-" Shaun ruffled the young boy's hair. "-is my little half brother, Devin." The boy shook his hair back down and glared at his brother playfully. "It's nice to meet you, Laura." Devin then said playfully, returning the grin to his face as he spoke to her. He grabbed her hand and started pulling her into the living room, but Shaun stopped him as soon as he began. "Sorry, little bro, but I need to keep these two to myself today."

"Awwwww!" The trio heard the boy yell from the bottom of the stairs as Shaun led the siblings towards his room. The moment they entered, Laura gasped. The entire Eastern facing side of the room was a glass sheet, lightly blocked with a thin, silver curtain, a pattern of dragons and other creatures of myth covering the curtain. The other side of the wall was a covered in a mural, a family tree tracing back to... "... You're a descendant of Sigurd..." Laura exclaimed. "Sit down Laura, you too Evett. This will take a while."

And so Shaun began weaving the tale of his family to the two.

A/N: Alright, I apologize to any readers of this story, but my work has been chaos lately. I've barely had any time to devote towards writing, and of that, I've got several different writing projects to work on. Please, check out my other currently ongoing story, **Star Wars: The Clone Wars- Trial of the Heart**. I'll try to update this again sometime within a week, as well as my other story, but if RL interferes, I may not update again for a while.


End file.
